Davy Jones Eyes
by Jaiaelle
Summary: How does Lois Lane feel about The Red Blue Blur? Written pre-Doomsday.


_Author's Note: This story was inspired by a discussion between my fellow Blissfuls from K-site, LovelyLoisLane and Cloisfan 17. It's just a short one shot that examines Lois' growing feelings for the Blur and Clark's reactions to those feelings. Just a skimming of the surface, nothing too in depth._

_Please read and review. Thanks!_

The small diner stood in stark contrast to the skyscrapers and modernized buildings surrounding it, yet even though it seemed out of place, it held itself with an almost quiet pride. A hand painted wooden sign was barely attached to the lopsided roof that it's owners claimed "gave it character." The outside of the building hadn't been remodeled in over seven decades and it was quite obvious to the many passers by. Despite it's lackluster appeal, the diner was quite a favorite of many Metropolis residents though those individuals didn't spread the word of the fabulous food one could find within the diners shabby walls for fear of overcrowding.

Lois Lane was one such resident who had discovered the diner's charm only a few months after getting the gig at the Daily Planet. Wanting to keep it a secret, she had shared the diner's location with Chloe only, making Chloe swear to never whisper a hint of it to anyone. Of course, Chloe had revealed the information to Clark and Jimmy, later giving Lois only an "oops" as an apology. A quick grumble and Lois had forgiven her cousin for the folly, understanding that Jimmy was Chloe's man (though no longer) and Clark was her best friend. As it turned out, them knowing was not as bad as Lois had once believed it to be since she often (_too _often, she sometimes complained, half in jest) worked with them on stories for the Daily Planet and the diner was one of her most frequent stops as she chased one lead or another.

That day, they were all three seated in a booth by the window, where the diner's hand painted sign, which announced the diner's name as "Bernie's", could be seen, jutting into the customers field of vision if they chose to gaze out the window.

Hungrily, Lois poked a syrup doused triangle of pancake and prepared to bring the food to her mouth, fully intending to savor it, when Clark shot down her latest undercover idea. "What?" she exclaimed, the pancaked fork stopping short of her mouth.

Shifting in his seat, Clark pushed his own food, an omelet of epic proportions and only half eaten, around on his plate. "I'm just not sure it's safe for us to go undercover. Bruno Mannheim is not the nicest of guys…"

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"…and he's seen us all before."

Hating that Clark was right, Lois popped her pancake into her mouth, mulling over the issue while she chewed the most delicious of all breakfast foods. Finally, she swallowed, then smiled at the two men who sat across from her. "Then we'll have to be very creative. Costumes, make ups, the works."

Skeptical, Clark was about to respond, when Jimmy, who had been mostly silent as he devoured his eggs and steak breakfast, jumped in, almost shouting, "I am not wearing make up Lois!"

Narrowing her eyes, Lois stared Jimmy down until he, as usual, gave up and dropped his eyes to the table. "This is a huge break for us guys. Mannheim is on the lam and you two want to worry about our safety-" A pointed glare at Clark. "-or wearing some cover up." This time, the look was directed at Jimmy. "We're reporters and this is what reporters do." Spearing the last bit of pancake, Lois grinned. "And, anyway, Clark, we will be careful but if something happens, I'm sure our favorite super hero will blur in to save the day."

Mouth in a straight line, Clark shook his head. "You can't always rely on him Lois. I'm sure The Red Blue Blur would have every intention of rescuing should trouble occur but he can't be everywhere at once or save everyone."

Knowing that Clark was right, Lois dropped her fork to her plate, the metal clattering against the hard plastic plate. "That's true, Smallville," she responded, glumly. "And it seems some people in this city will never forgive him for not being able to rescue everyone. But, like you said, it's his intention to do so. All he cares about is helping people and some…some are just too selfish to understand those good intentions of his. It makes me so angr-"

A half choked laugh from Jimmy interrupted her in the middle of her tirade and she ceased speaking. "You know Lois, every time The Red Blue Blur comes up in conversation you're either vehemently defending him or acting love struck."

Obviously Clark agreed, because he nodded his head in time with Jimmy's words, though as soon as Lois' eyes met his, he cast his own to his now cold breakfast.

"I am _not_ in love with The Red Blue Blur!" exclaimed Lois, leaning forward and threatening Jimmy with her eyes.

Uncomfortable with the unannounced threat, for Jimmy knew that Lois would follow through, Jimmy wriggled in his seat. "I didn't say you were in love with him just that-"

"You have Davy Jones eyes," Clark cut in, fiddling with his fork.

Taken aback by the obscure reference, she asked, "I have what eyes? Davy Jones…who?"

Clearing his throat, Clark looked at his companions, surprised that he uttered the comment aloud. "Uh, Davy Jones. He was a member of the musical group the Monkees."

"Wait." Lois held up a hand ending his explanation. "The Monkees? As in 'Daydream Believer' and 'Last Town to Clarksville?'"

"Yes. Is there another musical group known as the Monkees?"

"Quit being so droll Smallville and just tell us what you meant by Davy Jones eyes already."

Amused by his co-workers banter, as he usually was, Jimmy sat back, content to stay silent and be ignored for the time being.

"Alright, Lois. Whatever you want." After a brief eye roll from her, Clark resumed his account. "Well, the Monkees were first a fictional music group on a television show. My, uh, dad and I used to watch it together. Anyway, it's how they got their start. On this show, Davy Jones, one of the members of the group, always fell in love with female guest stars. And, uh, every time he fell for one of those women, stars would appear in his eyes."

Snorting, Lois half stood, tilting her head to one side, her long brown hair falling in a cascade over her shoulder. "When I talk about The Red Blue Blur, I do not have stars in my eyes. You're delusional Smallville." Scooting all the way out the booth, she paused, to say, "You get the bill, okay?"

Listening to her footfalls as she left the building, he sighed, then took a few bills out of his wallet and placed them on the table. Deciding to wait a few minutes, he gave into temptation, and strained his ears, attempting to hear if Lois was talking to herself, something she often did.

"Davy Jones eyes," she was ranting quietly. "That's…crazy. Right? I mean, I don't have feelings for The Blur, do I?"

It wasn't quite what he wanted to hear and, in agitation, he began to slide out of the booth, but ran into Jimmy. "Oh, Jimmy, sorry," he said, furrowing his brow.

"It's okay, CK," Jimmy reassured him. "You know Lois tends to dominate the conversation so I tend to just, you know, fade into the background."

The two men exited the booth in one motion and, as Clark stretched his legs, he agreed with Jimmy. "When it comes to the great and mighty Blur, we all do."

Chuckling, Jimmy took a few lanky strides to stand at the cash register. "You know Clark, it almost sounds like you're jealous."

"Me?" Clark questioned, the absurdity of the accusation striking him. "Jealous of The Blur?" The thought swirled in his head as he paid the waitress then made his way outside, feet dragging as he followed Jimmy. It was true that Lois seemed to be growing in her fondness for Clark's alter ego and did, in fact, have Davy Jones eyes when discussing the numerous wonderful qualities that The Blur possessed. With a heavy heart, he also admitted to himself that he missed the special glances that Lois used to send his way. Now, they were all saved for The Blur. If he was indeed jealous, what did that say about his psyche? He was, after all, The Blur and to be jealous _of himself _was a tad on the crazy side.

"What took you two so long? Engaging in some girl talk?"

Annoyed at Lois' barbed questions, Clark prepared to respond in like manner when the faintest sound of a cry for help reached his eyes. "Ah, guys," he began, looking rather sheepish.

"Let me guess, you have to bail on us to feed Shelby or pick up your dry cleaning or something," Lois said, her tone acidic.

"Yeah, dry cleaning," Clark replied, hastily, taking steps backwards as he did so. He had only gone back four steps when the sound of sirens filled the air.

"Sirens…that means, The Red Blue Blur is on his way…somewhere." There was no mistaking the sheen of admiration, and perhaps something more, that appeared in Lois' eyes at the thought of The Red Blue Blur springing into action. "We can talk about the Mannheim later guys. For now, I'm going to follow those sirens, wherever they make take us. Come on Jimmy."

Grinding his teeth at Lois' fascination for his alter ego, Clark turned and jogged out of sight, before speeding away, changing in a mere manner of seconds and transforming into The Red Blue Blur.

Meanwhile, Lois and Jimmy hurried down a Metropolis street, away from the diner and towards where Lois believed she could possibly find The Blur.

"You do know," breathed Jimmy, jogging alongside her, to keep up with her very determined pace. "that he'll be gone by the time we arrive."

Smiling slightly, Lois replied, her voice soft, "All we can do is try, Jimmy. Try and hope."

Glancing at her, he saw that she had her Davy Jones eyes on. Shaking his head, he wondered at the triangle of Lois, Clark, and The Blur. He had a feeling that, in the end, someone would wind up getting hurt. Thus was the case with every romantic triangle. _If only,_ thought Jimmy. _I could figure out some way in which each person could have the happy ending they want…_

Oblivious to Jimmy's inner monologue, Lois walked hurriedly down the street, determined to catch even the smallest glimpse of her hero. Coming to a halt, Lois examined her own thought. _Her_ hero?

Lost in his thoughts, Jimmy crashed into Lois' back, knocking her to the ground. With an oof, she fell on her knees, pain spasms shooting up her thighs. "Good one Olsen," she grumbled, starting to push herself up with her hands. Before she could right herself completely, however, two strong hands supported her and helped her to stand. In a flash, he was gone. Warmth spread from the places he had touched and, though she attempted to squelch them, invaded her heart. Grinning like an idiot, Lois whispered, "That was him. That was The Blur."

The glaring truth, as told by Lois Lane's face and eyes, was that Clark would surely lose the girl and The Blur would get that happy ending. Sighing, Jimmy began a list of all the ways one guy could comfort another…

_Ending Author's Note: I'm done with Smallville, officially and forever. After what they did to Jimmy, I can never forgive them. But I had already uploaded this story so I thought I may as well publish it..._


End file.
